There are a variety of situations in which devices, such as electronic devices, include multiple layers. Various techniques are used for securing such layers together. For example, a silicon wafer and a borosilicate or glass wafer may be secured together using an anodic bond. In some situations, the configuration of components supported on such layers makes it challenging to establish appropriate connections (e.g., electrical, mechanical or both) with those components once the layers have been secured together. Additionally, some electronic devices are so small in size that special techniques may be required to secure different layers or components together. One drawback associated with known techniques is they tend to make the assembly more expensive.